Supply Truck
The Supply Truck, known to be carrying sets of supplies which prove valuable to factions across the world, are vehicles which are vital to war machines set all-over the world. They can come either armed or armoured for various occassions, these vehicles are known to be traditional units to keep protected when war breaks out involving several forces and battlements. Currently the following factions utilises Supply Trucks are listed below: * Iron Dragon PLA - Comes in two versions, a light and heavy carrier, equipped with a machine gun * Global Liberation Resistance - Faster than China's version, the GLRF's version can salvage armour * Robot Empire - Stolen versions of the USA's Bronco, equipped with a light machine gun * New Andes Armada - Unarmed but heavy weight, Henrique Solano's forces rely on the Mitsubishi Fuso Canter supply truck to transport cargo * Middle East Alliance - Countries inside the MEA use various models of supply trucks, some built either local or imported from foreign origins Chinese Escort "Keep the money flowing, keep the Iron Dragon funded" - Escort Operator's motto - There have been sightings of the vehicle at the start of 2014, Beijing Escort Trucks have been first sighted in doing several duties across China at first but not for combat purposes. The vehicles were first used in Eurasia for supply gathering operations during the First Eurasian Conflict, although the vehicles have been defenseless till 2021 when they have been appearing equipped with a small light machine gun for general self-defense purposes; making the Escort a small threat to enemy forces, also making them more a good for dealing with enemy infantry during dire times. Service, Transport Truck During the course of the First Eurasian Conflict several Beijing Escort Trucks were converted to transport a team of infantry into battles with am armoured cover on the back, all-thou these versions were mostly rare and found in China's mainland including several areas in its neighboring countries which come without a weapon but with stealth detection equipment similar to ones found on the PLA's Type-37TC Protector Crawlers used outside of China's bounderies, all-thou these versions of the Escort were mainly in reserves after full implementation of the Protector transports even in Asia, Eurasia & Europe most of the vehicles were mainly re-instated into the role of supply collectors but several were kept as transporters just incase if situations rise. In the year of 2024, the truck was brought back into service when the Protector Crawler was facing some weird problems mostly to do with either the materials used or the cost of the program, due to the vehicle being taken out of service the Escort was given service again even outside of China's mainland whilst modifications were being done to suit any further requirements with repairs being done. During the truck's final two years of service in the First Eurasian Conflict the truck wasn't equipped with a machine gun so mostly infantry being transported on the back of the vehicle were to jump out of the back and take out units either in front or behind. There are also some problems with the truck which were mainly severe than the protector, infantry being transported on the back of the vehicle could get badly injured if the Escort gets destroyed during its transit, so if this happens and after years of training Chinese soldiers are required to take cover inside buildings until a backup vehicle or aircraft arrives to rescue them from harms way. Service, Pre-Armed The Beijing "Escort" Supply Truck served as the main supply transport vehicle for China's forces during the times of combat being defenseless first up, as the Escort was one of many vehicles which were mostly utilised for supply collection at start. The vehicles have been around since the first conflict prepared and ready to assist their fellow comrades when things get rough, applications for supply gathering was big, but the vehicles wasn't armed until they were planned to go equipped for combat since there were heavy losses reported. Unarmed variants are still active, but mainly rare on the battlefield and mostly close to bases after several versions of the vehicles were equipped with an imported 50.Caliber machine gun, the unarmed versions of the Escorts were not around on the battlefield and mostly in reserves and stored for various purposes later on, but when times go rough later on during battlefield duty, there will have to be last resorts of unarmed versions going out into the battlefield and therefore protection for the vehicles will have to be ensured. Service, Armed After 2021, when recorded losses of Escort Supply Trucks were reported by several tank brigades and infantry forces within the vehicle's service before 2021. But to counter the problem of being attacked by light armoured threats such as scouts and infantry, an imported 50.Caliber machine gun was installed on the top of the vehicle to ensure they survive in harsh conditions. They can attack enemy armour but won't last long, it will be good for the Iron Dragon PLA and even Chinese brigades and other forces to ensure the vehicles are protected at all times; all-thou they can attack enemy forces within their range, the vehicles are known to be a light threat to enemy progress since the operators of the Beijing Escort Trucks can attack enemy infantry that get close. Heavy Escort Supply Truck "We will gather more supplies with this new Heavy Escort" - Heavy Escort Operator - To be added... GLRF Haynes "Turbo engine, check, Ok lets race" - Haynes operator in a racer mood - Whilst the GLA was lacking vehicles which can collect supplies, they often use workers to acquire as much as they can to ensure they have the upper hand during the First Eurasian Conflict. But however, the faction was lacking a supply vehicle which can deliver more supplies like the USA's CH-47 Chinook and China's Beijing Escort; but after the GLA's defeat, Prince Kassad and the GLRF solved this problem with their own home-made supply truck, codenamed by the Allied Nations as the Haynes; features a turbo diesel engine which can allow the vehicle to race off from battles and outrun battle tanks. They can also take on enemy infantry that attack them whilst on their duties but they cannot stay around for a firefight against vehicles due to no anti-vehicle weapons since they limited attack capabilities, one of the operators can utilise the vehicle's RPD onboard to provide defense. The Haynes can also acquire salvage upgrades to increase its armour and survival capabilities when going into hot zones for supplies. Stolen Evans Bronco "Prepare to retaliate upon approach" - Robot Bronco operator - To be added... New Andes Fuso Canter "Heavy supply operation underway" - Mitsubishi Fuso Canter operator - To be added... MEA Supply Trucks MEA Indian VFJ Stallion "Resuming Supply Runs" - Indian Stallion operator - To be added... MEA Israeli M35 Reptile "Keep the cash flow running" - Israeli Reptile operator - To be added... MEA Qatari Iveco Stralis "We're pretty busy here" - Qatari Stralis operator - To be added... MEA Saudi SCT-41 Vader "Very Economical" - Saudi Vader operator - To be added... Supply Truck Racing See 'Supply Truck Racing'' Several People saw many of the GLRF's Haynes trucks racing across Eurasia and nudging vehicles off highways and public roads, causing a disturbance against local law enforcement agencies but allowing the GLRF's operators of the vehicles gaining respect and loyalty from '''Prince Kassad. All-thou the vehicles were known as Supply Collectors than racing vehicles for various reasons, the vehicles were even sporting numbers and decals on several parts of the vehicle. Due to the operators of several Haynes trucks and the GLRF gaining a small bit of reputation from the ongoing racing fad known as Supply Truck Racing, this confused several factions for several moments and asking each other if they are going to attack or just goof around with the vehicles and cause abit of a ruckus around several regions due to the GLRF being known as a terrorist faction. Gallery In this part of the article, field shots of various Supply Trucks used by many factions, some featuring various additions including armour plating and weapons. GLRF Supply Truck New Armour.png|An armoured version of the GLRF's UMC Haynes, packing plates and bullbars Related Vehicles Unlike the Supply Trucks utilised across the world, there are other units which can transport supplies from docks to bases for processing and economic purposes. Below are some units which have the same abilities as the supply trucks. *'Mustang Supply Technical': A Fast Combination of a Technical and a Supply Truck, these half-tracked vehicles are weak, but fast than other Supply Trucks and can outrun tanks. They have no protection unlike other supply gathering units. *'CH-47 Chinook': Transport and supply collector, the classic Chinook comes with great speed which can outrun a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. Behind the Scenes * The Supply Truck of China is based off its original counterpart, but modified with to defend itself from enemy personnel when it comes well protected. * China also gets a heavier version of the Escort Supply Truck, it has been fixed around the wheels and equipped with the same machine gun as its smaller counterpart, avaliable to the PLA Tank Brigade. * Unlike China's version, the GLRF will get a version which can allow their operators to salvage armour instead of weapons by default, increasing its survivability. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Units of the Middle East Alliance Category:PLA Tank Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins